


In Vita, Veritas(erum)

by wendymarlowe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Potions, Rope Bondage, Sex, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGonagall has a bone to pick with Snape - a rather large one, actually.  When she finally tracks him down in the potions classroom, he blows her off.  But she's found a way to *make* him listen - and she learns more than she bargained for . . .</p><p>(Rated E for sex and language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vita, Veritas(erum)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set to take place somewhere around Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, but not at any specific point in the books. Obviously a bit of an AU (because whee, fun sexytimes!) but I wanted to stay as true to the characters' real personalities as possible. So, given that . . . what would it take to get Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape together?

"Severus!”

Professor McGonagall’s voice echoed off the stone hallway as she stormed through the dungeons and into the potions classroom. It was well after dark, far past when students were likely to be near enough to hear her, but she paused long enough to cast a colloportus spell at the classroom door on her way through. It wouldn’t stop a determined intruder, but it should protect from Filch or Mrs. Norris intruding. This was not a confrontation she was looking forward to. Snape hadn’t been in his quarters - or any of the staff areas - all evening, and McGonagall’s temper was wearing thin.

Her dramatic entrance interrupted a brewing in progress. Snape straightened from his hunched position at his desk, stretched, and cracked his back. Finally he acknowledged her presence with a curt, “What is it?”

His rudeness only ignited her anger further, but transmogrifying him into a pincushion would have made it hard to discuss the issue which had sent her storming around the school looking for him for the last several hours. McGonagall settled for trying to pin him with her best glare - which he, of course, ignored.

“Care to tell me why I caught Draco Malfoy with a vial of veritaserum today at supper?”

Snape shrugged dismissively. “Because he didn’t hide it quickly enough?”

“You think this is a joke?”

He tapped the tiny cauldron on his desk with the tip of his wand, reducing the magical flames underneath it to a dull blue glow. “Honestly, Minerva, I don’t know what you expect me to say. I don’t personally oversee every action my Slytherin students take. Surely you, of all people, would prefer not to be held responsible for any foolhardy things your students do? Potter would have you in Azkaban by now.”

She let the jibe slide. “Did you give it to him?”

“Of course not.”

“Did you allow him to steal it? Or borrow it?”

Snape sat back in his chair and poked at his cauldron again, ignoring her completely. “That doesn’t even merit an answer.”

“Don’t you even care?”

He looked up, then, one peeved glance and then back down to the potion brewing on his desk. “Not particularly, no. I assume you confiscated the vial, so is there still a problem? Because if not, I’d like to finish this. It’s a rather tricky recipe.”

McGonagall’s fingers curled of their own accord around the small glass vial she had indeed confiscated from Malfoy. Snape was rude to her at the best of times, but today she was really not in the mood to play nice.

“Incarcerous! Expelliarmus!”

The sight of her fellow professor being buried in magical ropes went a long way toward counterbalancing her anger. The sight of his face as his wand sailed out of his bound grasp and clattered harmlessly against one of the student tables was even better. His expression was something between disbelief and alarm - but finally, he was focused entirely on her.

“Don’t even start, Severus,” she snapped when she saw him open his mouth to complain. “You think veritaserum is nothing to worry about? Here.” She uncorked the glass and muttered a hover charm under her breath. Three precise droplets flew obediently out of the vial and into his still-open mouth. His eyes widened and he choked and sputtered, but he didn’t start the ear-blistering tirade she half-expected.

McGonagall re-corked the vial and stuck it back in the pocket of her robes. This was not exactly how she had planned for this confrontation to go, but it was too late to back out now - and something about seeing her maddeningly arrogant colleague restrained by an incarcerous spell brought out a determination to follow through.

“I guess we’ll see if Malfoy was telling the truth about this being veritaserum, shall we? Tell me once again: what do you know about this?”

Snape was clearly simmering, but he answered quickly. “Malfoy came to me yesterday asking for pointers on how to refine veritaserum. I reminded him that a veritaserum potion takes several months to complete, but I also directed him to the cabinet in my office so he could examine the color and clarity of a correctly-distilled supply. I noticed this morning that my stock was lower than I remembered.”

“And you didn’t think he had, perhaps, taken some?”

“I assumed he had.” Snape’s face was mottled red, now, as he fought with the potion, but the veritaserum compelled him to answer promptly and truthfully. “I was curious what he might have had in store for Potter - it seemed obvious that’s what he was planning. The boy is all Malfoy talks about when he’s not in class.”

 _“And you were okay with this?”_ McGonagall crossed her arms and glared at him. “What if he had used it on me? Or Dumbledore? Or anyone who knows where you really stand with He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?”

Snape blanched. “I assumed he wouldn’t.”

“You’re an idiot.” She pinned him with her best stare again, the one which made her students immediately sit up straighter and squirm under her gaze, and this time it had the intended effect. Snape looked like he would have liked to contradict her and save face, but he knew he had made a mistake.

 _“Untie me,”_ he whispered, straining against his magical bonds. His eyes flickered to where his wand was lying and back to her face.

“What, you don’t like being tied up and lectured?” She snorted.

“I do like it,” he replied instantly, flaming crimson, but the veritaserum kept him confessing. “I love being tied up - I’m hard as my wand right now - and seeing you standing there with that look in your eye only makes me harder.” McGonagall blinked several times, stunned, but the words kept coming smoothly out of his mouth. “I have dreamed about being like this, sometimes, when I’m lying in bed at night - about you casting the imperius curse on me and using me for your own private ministrations. I dream about - _damn you, Minerva!_ \- about you tying me to the bed and fucking yourself senseless on my cock. And then you command me to lick you until you come again. And I lie there alone in my quarters and I can almost taste you against my tongue -”

 _“STOP!”_ McGonagall took a deep breath and pressed her hand against her heart. Snape stopped mid-sentence, eyes wide with horror at what he had been forced to divulge. McGonagall couldn’t resist letting her gaze slide down from his face, down to - oh lord, he wasn’t joking. The magical ropes pulled taut against his body, crushing his robes beneath them, and there was the telltale sign of his interest. His . . . rather noticeable interest.

What on earth should she do? McGonagall stood frozen, paralyzed by the ramifications of what had just happened. Their collegial relationship, antagonistic but based on mutual respect for each other’s abilities as an instructor and as a witch and wizard - now that was superseded by the image of Severus Snape lying in awake at night dreaming of her fucking him. And thanks to the veritaserum, she knew he was 100% serious - this wasn’t a ploy to irritate her or to take revenge on some slight by her Gryffandors. _Severus Snape wants to fuck me._

The thought . . . was intriguing. Surprisingly so, in fact, considering she had never particularly looked at him in that light before. McGonagall brought her gaze back up to his face, which was marked by an expression she had never seen on that particular face before. Snape looked - ashamed? Frightened? Hopeful? All three?

“What would you do,” she asked slowly, “if I were to release you right now?”

“I would grab my wand and run to my quarters,” he replied instantly. “And avoid you for as long as possible.”

McGonagall tapped her wand against her chin thoughtfully. “And what if - what if I were to disrobe you first? Would you still run?”

“I would grab my robes and then run. And wank about it tonight.” He swallowed hard.

“And what if . . .” She stepped around the edge of the desk so she could see his whole body at once. “What if I were to obliviate your robes first?”

“I . . .” He swallowed again, his eyes following her as she moved. “I suppose I would summon more from my wardrobe.”

“Interesting.” McGonagall took a step closer, giving the simmering potion on the desk a wide berth. “And what if I didn’t want you to run, Severus? What if I cast a jelly-legs jinx on you before letting the incarcerous spell go? A leg-locker curse? What would make you stay? Be honest with me, Severus.”

He closed his eyes. _“Minerva, what are you doing? Why?”_ he whispered. Then the veritaserum kicked in again. “I would stay if - if you asked me to. If I thought there was the remotest chance you wanted me to. And if I were to see you, disrobed . . .”

That was all it took to push McGonagall to a decision. By the time he said “disrobed,” she was already letting her robes slide off her shoulders and fall to the floor. She wore beneath them, as she always did, a lightweight underdress. She forgot until her robe was already on the ground how sheer her underdress might look in dim light.

The sight was too much for Snape, even with the veritaserum. His voice trailed off uselessly and his face reddened even further.

“Do you want me to put it back on?” she asked.

He swallowed. “No.”

She muttered a hover charm and flicked her wand in a circle which encompassed Snape’s entire body. His robes, which had been pinned tightly against his body just seconds earlier, extracted themselves from the magical bindings and flew to join his wand on the floor. One more prod from her wand had her own robes skittering across the floor to join them. Obscuro, she thought silently, and the whole piles of robes and wand disappeared from sight.

He was - to put it bluntly - impressive. McGonagall had never really stopped to picture what Severus Snape might look like under his school robes, but the reality outstripped any expectations she may have had. His smallclothes obscured his most intriguing assets, but the loss of his robes revealed a lean, angular frame. He had the figure of an academic, but one who spent much of his time crushing potion ingredients by hand and many hours spent walking the halls of Hogwarts. His muscles stood out in stark definition because he had not an ounce of extra fat on him. She felt her own cheeks warm at the sight.

“I’m not going to put you under an imperious curse, Severus.” She took a few more steps towards him, drawing close enough she could have reached out and touched his chest if she dared. “Tell me the truth. I want to know you really want this, really want . . .”

He closed his eyes, clearly embarrassed about whatever she would see in them. “You know I’ve only been telling you the truth tonight,” he answered in a strangled voice. “You know -”

“Do you want me to lay you down and use you for my - ‘private ministrations?’ Do you want me to fuck myself senseless on your cock?”

He blanched as she threw his words back at him. But he couldn’t lie. “Yes. I want that. I’m so hard right now . . .”

Yes. McGonagall reached up to place her hand against his chest and pushed. Snape stumbled, his feet still bound by the incarcerous spell, but she caught him and eased him down to the floor before he could injure himself on the corner of the desk. She searched his face for any sign of resistance, any sign he didn’t want this, but all she saw was amazement. And his eyes - his eyes were straight lust, through and through.

His smallclothes she removed by hand, grateful that the incarcerous spell’s ropes were magical and thus she was able to slide the fabric down his legs without actually having to untie him. Snape made a muffled sound as his cock was revealed - halfway between a grunt and a moan. McGonagall couldn’t resist palming him, sliding her hand down his warm length, and the muffled sound turned into a pant.

“God, Minerva, I - you -”

But he had been clear about his fantasy, hadn’t he? She stood back up, making sure she was in his line of sight, and slowly drew her underdress over her head. His quick intake of breath was all the encouragement she needed. She knew she wasn’t as young as she used to be, but her body had so far resisted the temptation to go to seed. Hearing his reaction gave her confidence.

She lowered herself over his cock, letting the tip slide up the inside of her thigh. Snape quivered beneath her, holding his breath, but she purposely spent a few long minutes letting the head of his cock trace her folds and slide against her skin. Until she was nearly as breathless as he was, and she could feel their skin growing slippery with her arousal. When she couldn’t stand it a moment longer, she wriggled her hips until he was positioned at the entrance to her body and she sat. Slowly.

He made a sound of pure bliss. She rose up a fraction, then settled again. He felt big inside her - huge and warm and necessary. She leaned forward, just enough for their bodies to rub in exactly the right way, and her new position brought her face a mere foot above his. He had the most extraordinary look of wonder . . .

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” she ordered. “Narrate for me.”

“You feel so goddamned _good_ ,” he replied immediately. “Warm and so tight . . . I’m pulling against the ropes right now, trying to get my arms free so I can grab those glorious breasts you’re swinging in my face, but I can’t so much as move my wrists and that turns me on even more. And I can’t move my hips, you’re pinning me to the floor, but I want to fuck you so badly -”

“I’m the one fucking you, Severus,” she interrupted. “I’m going to use you until I come, and then I’m going to slide you backward until I’m dripping into your mouth and you’re going to use your lips and teeth and tongue to make me come again. And maybe, when I’m completely exhausted and have used you until we’re both raw, I’ll let you come too.”

 _“Damn, Minerva,”_ he groaned, licking his lips and nudging himself a little more firmly upward inside her.

It was the flash of tongue that did it. She froze and then shuddered as she came, her interior muscles clamping around him. He closed his eyes and groaned -

“Don’t.” She lifted herself off his cock, leaving him panting and shaking but still impossibly erect. “Did I say you could come yet?”

“No . . .”

But he shuddered and came all the same, spurts of white coming up and back down again, drenching his lower stomach. She stayed where she was until the shuddering stopped and he opened his eyes once again.

“Minerva -”

But she was already grabbing her wand and banishing the ropes that bound him. Snape sat up slowly, hooking his elbow around his knee for stability until he could turn enough to brace his back against his desk. They both sat on the floor for a long minute, regarding each other in silence. McGonagall wasn’t sure what to say - what did one say after an encounter like that? She expected Severus to cut her with an acerbic comment at any moment, but he just watched her.

“I hope you now appreciate the strength of veritaserum,” she finally said.

One corner of Snape’s mouth lifted into a wry smile. “That wasn’t veritaserum.”

McGonagall blinked. “Then why . . .”

“Technically it was, I suppose,” he said, “but it was very dilute. I don’t keep potions like that where students can find them.”

“Then . . . you were lying? About all this?”

He looked down, his cheeks reddening again. “Not - not lying, exactly. I really didn’t mean to tell you - what I said. At first. About my dreams. But dilute veritaserum wears off much more quickly than the full-strength potion does. And you didn’t seem disgusted or repulsed - on the contrary, you . . . well, I chose to go along.”

She couldn’t resist asking - “And?”

That wry smile again. “And the way you look when you come is far better than any dream. Although . . .” He sobered. “You really have no right to be mad at me for lying about the veritaserum, considering.”

There was truth in that. “I’m not, although I feel like I ought to be. Do you regret it?”

“No.”

“Likewise. _Accio clothes._ ”

Their undergarments and robes flew around the edge of the desk and settled themselves across their respective laps. McGonagall stood to put her dress and robe on, but was stopped by the feeling of a small weight in the pocket of the robe. The vial of veritaserum.

“Severus - what are you going to do about Malfoy?”

Snape huffed a tired sigh. “I’ll talk to him, and take twenty points from Slytherin. You were right - even though the veritaserum was diluted and wore off after a few minutes, it’s too dangerous to allow students access. Even when they’re planning to use it to embarrass Potter.”

“I believe the intent was to slip it in his cup at dinner and then ask him in public about his feeling for various girls among the fifth-years.”

He looked up at the ceiling and smiled. “That would be . . . a joy to witness.” He suddenly noticed her glare and the smile faded. “Don’t give me that look - Malfoy will be punished. It’s just - his plan was not dissimilar to what you did to me tonight.”

“Without the fucking, I assume?”

His gaze got hotter. “I don’t think Malfoy is Potter’s type. Us, on the other hand . . .”

McGonagall forced herself not to hide her face. “I admit you surprised me, but I found that very . . .”

“Stimulating? Enjoyable? Irresistible? Addictive?” He leaned closer. “All of the above?” he whispered.

“I think I’ll reserve judgement. We only got halfway through your dream, you know.”

“Oh, I noticed,” Snape said with a smirk. “And we’re going to rectify that right now.” And he pulled her down on top of him.


End file.
